The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Agapanthus praecox, which has been named ‘MP01’. Its market class is that of an ornamental flowering perennial. Agapanthus praecox, commonly called “lily of the Nile”, is a flowering perennial native to South Africa that forms large clumps of dark green strap-like leaves. In summer, umbels rise above the foliage which bear numerous flowers in colors ranging from pale violet to dark purple. Its consistent size and performance, combined with its attractive inflorescences through its hardiness range make it an ideal choice for specimen, borders and mass plantings in any full to filtered sun to shady, low-maintenance landscape or container.
Parentage: The cultivar ‘MP01’ is a seedling selection discovered in 1988 among progeny of openly pollinated Agapanthus praecox (parentage unknown), sown at a wholesale nursery in Stanton, Calif. in 1987. Said seedling exhibited green and yellow foliage variegation with a distinct purple coloration at the point of leaf attachment, a short plant height, an arched habit, more shoots per pot and more inflorescences per pot when compared to the seed parent and other sibling progeny which were taller, had fewer shoots and inflorescence per pot and did not exhibit variegated foliage. This variegated plant was isolated for further observation. Said plant was further grown and asexually propagated through many generations from 1988 until 2013, at which time it was determined that the characteristics for which it was originally selected were uniform and stable. The new plant was given the name ‘MP01’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘MP01’ was first asexually propagated by dividing the root-bearing, rhizomatous propagules of the plant (i.e. “division cloning”) in 1988 in Stanton, Calif. and has since been asexually propagated through many subsequent generations. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘MP01’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.